


flower

by 10tacles



Series: exo kinktober 2k17 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10tacles/pseuds/10tacles
Summary: At the beginning of their dinner date, Kyungsoo had encouraged Baekhyun to drink a few glasses of wine, disguising it with a smile and saying he simply wanted to see himrelax.





	flower

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt: begging**

At the beginning of their dinner date, Kyungsoo had encouraged Baekhyun to drink a few glasses of wine, disguising it with a smile and saying he simply wanted to see him _relax_.  After all, their date nights - while infrequent - were often meant to be romantic, relaxing.  Baekhyun _had_ been stressed over a few projects at work, so it made sense that Kyungsoo would encourage him to lose his inhibitions a little.  After enough to get him nicely buzzed, the other man had instead suggested he switch to water, citing that he didn’t want Baekhyun to get so drunk that he was just going to pass out the minute they got home.

But when Baekhyun went to excuse himself to the bathroom, Kyungsoo stopped him.  “Stay,” he commanded, and the tone sent a trail of fire up Baekhyun’s spine.  “You can wait.”

At first, he hadn’t quite realized what the goal was.  They often experimented with power dynamics in the bedroom, and it was true that Kyungsoo usually filled the more dominant role - they even had a safe word - but Kyungsoo had never thought to restrict him from using the toilet, had never even expressed any interest.

They continued to eat their dinner, and Baekhyun’s need only grew as the night went on.  Kyungsoo watched him with a glimmer in his eye when he shifted, squeezing his thighs together beneath the table.  He felt near to bursting and they still had the drive home to deal with.

In the car is when Baekhyun really started to beg.  “Kyungsoo, can we please stop somewhere?  I don’t think I’ll be able to make it home.”

“You can,” Kyungsoo scolded.  Then, he corrected himself.  “You _will_.”

Baekhyun swallowed around the knot in his throat and ignored the tingle of arousal starting in his core.  Every bump they drove over was absolute madness, and Baekhyun whined under his breath at every red light.  The full feeling only got worse, and by the time Kyungsoo was pulling into the driveway it was nearly unbearable.

He clambered out of the car, but stilled when Kyungsoo told him to stop.  “You can wait for me,” he chided, shutting his door before locking the car behind them.  He walked slowly, and Baekhyun felt his legs shaking as he walked beside him, trying to keep himself from bolting in the door the second it was unlocked.

Once they were inside, Kyungsoo hungrily pressed him up against the doorway, plush lips sucking their way across the jut of Baekhyun’s throat.  “You’re being so obedient, Baekhyun,” he hissed into the skin of Baekhyun’s collarbone, palming him through his jeans; the older man jolted, feeling just the tiniest droplet of piss leak from his cock before he clenched his muscles.  “I want you to suck me off.”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun protested, torn between wanting to run to the bathroom and drop to his knees, “I can’t hold it.  Please, just let me go to the bathroom first.”

“Are you safewording?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked, pulling away to meet his eyes; Baekhyun bit his lip, trying to fight the way his cock was taking interest in the idea of this being sexual.

“No.  No, I’m not safewording,” Baekhyun mumbled.  He gave it one more quick thought before he slid to his knees, clenching his thighs together as he undid the button and zipper of the other man’s pants and mouthed at the outline of Kyungsoo’s cock through his underwear.  “You’re already half hard.”

“Observant,” Kyungsoo stated simply, tucking the waistband of his underwear under his balls.  “Let me see your pretty mouth around my cock.”

Baekhyun wrapped long, nimble fingers around Kyungsoo’s shaft, stroking him to full hardness before he sucked the younger man’s cock into his mouth; he struggled to keep himself from getting turned on, but sucking Kyungsoo off while he had to piss so bad was oddly arousing.  He shifted on the floor, bracing his hands against Kyungsoo’s thighs as he slurped noisily, relaxing his throat enough to let Kyungsoo fuck his mouth.

The younger man took the cue, holding Baekhyun’s head steady with one hand while he thrust into his mouth, the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock hitting the back of his throat and making him gag.  His eyes watered when he looked up, and there was something different in his expression - like Kyungsoo was waiting for him.

After a few minutes, Baekhyun couldn’t take it any longer.  He pulled his head away, his chin shiny with spit.  “I can’t do it,” he cried out, feeling like he was on the verge of bursting.  “I’m about to piss myself, Kyungsoo.  I can’t hold it anymore.”

The younger man stroked himself above Baekhyun’s face.  “Then do it.  Piss yourself.”

Heat flooded Baekhyun’s cheeks as he stared up, and a shudder ripped through his body as he realized that this was the end goal all along - to make him hold it until he couldn’t anymore.  Kyungsoo watched him expectantly, and Baekhyun fought it for only a few seconds more before the floodgates broke.  The stream started off slow at first, just a trickle as his muscles fought to keep tensed - it felt unnatural to be pissing when he was kneeling in front of Kyungsoo, the younger man’s cock in his face.

But Kyungsoo jerked himself faster, letting out a groan, and Baekhyun relaxed completely.  His eyelids fluttered at the sudden relief, and he bit his lip, moaning at the sensation of warmth seeping into the fabric of his jeans.  The stream of piss lasted for a long while, and Kyungsoo murmured appreciatively, watching as he came undone.

There was a sizeable puddle on the hardwood beneath him, and once he’d completely relieved himself he was undeniably getting hard.  Kyungsoo slid his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, looking at the dark, wet stain on his jeans and the liquid spreading beneath him.  “I’m gonna come on your face.  Gonna make you even filthier.”

“Please,” Baekhyun gasped, sliding his hands along Kyungsoo’s thighs.  “Please give me your cum.”

Kyungsoo came with a low moan, painting Baekhyun’s face and hair with white ropes of cum; the older man moaned, reaching down to palm himself through wet fabric.  When Kyungsoo finished, his eyes roved over Baekhyun appraisingly, a sated smile on his face.

“Let’s get this cleaned up, then let’s get you cleaned up,” he hummed, pulling Baekhyun up and into his arms.  He gave him a brief kiss, and Baekhyun knew he could certainly taste himself.  “I’ll suck your dick in the shower.”

Baekhyun nodded, relieved in more ways than one.  “Thank god.”

**Author's Note:**

> surprise!! it's a watersports fic!! this is a gift for a friend (love u, mawissey).
> 
> title is from the "im a thirsty little flower you have to water me you have to use your pee" meme


End file.
